


Chess

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chess, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Romance, god I love these two way too much, surprised kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: 'Superior being! Please. How many times have you lost against me now?'  'I have no idea what you're on about. I am of course letting you win.'





	Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa I'm on a roll haha! I love this one! A prompt list helped me out on this one!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! It belongs to the BBC!

_'Superior being! Please. How many times have you lost against me now?'_ Clara teased as she sat cross legged on one side of her small coffee table, her white chess pieces facing off the Doctors black ones. She loved watching him as he scoffed. His eyebrows would furrow and he'd bite his lip shortly afterwards. He'd cross and uncross his legs all of the time and he'd lean against the table on his elbows with his fingers in his hair when he got to stressed.

 _'I have no idea what you're on about. I am of course letting you win.'_ he said begrudgingly, tilting his head as he moved a pawn two spaces forwards. Clara laughed at that, grinning as she moved a bishop across the board.

_'I believe you've lost almost thirty times! Quite a feat for the mighty Doctor.'_

His cheeks coloured a soft pink as he avoided her eyes at all costs. He huffed in response, tugging at the collar of his hoodie. He cleared his throat before moving another piece. He couldn't look at her. She always _**mocked**_ him when he lost. He should know not to big himself up by now...

 _'You are hilarious...'_  he mumbled, the corners of his lips quirking up, completely betraying him. He was supposed to be angry.

They continued the almost **_unfair_** game of chess. The Doctor was currently having a stress, his elbows sliding across the table, fingers tugging at his hair frantically. His chin was almost on the table and he let out the most pathetic noise he'd ever heard.... in this regeneration that is.

_'Che-'_

_'Don't.... don't say it!'_ the Doctor moaned, his chin now firmly on the table, his chest pieces scattered everywhere. He looked up at her with a look of mock despair, yet she just wore a rather large grin on her face, dark eyes sparkly.

 _'Check mate!'_ she cried, knocking over his King. He banged his forehead against the table, as she began rubbing salt in the overly huge wound. _'Thirty one wins! You have to take me for dinner tonight.'_

He looked up at her and found himself unable to keep from smiling. She looked so proud of herself. He just looked.... **_-or felt more like-_** completely ashamed of himself. He used to be a brilliant chess player. _What happened?_ he thought as he straightened himself up, not having noticed Clara had moved around the table towards him.

He turned almost robotically on his cushion to face her has she plopped down in front of him, her knees knocking against his. His hearts clenched in his chest as she waited for him to suggest a place to eat. He swallowed, suddenly looking at his hands in his lap. He played with the ring on his hand, it was far more interesting apparently.

_'Oh don't sulk on me Space-man. It's only a game.'_

He smiled at the name. A late companion called him that bodies ago. He raised his head again, face still flushed with embarrassment.

_'Tell me, where would you like to go? For.... for dinner?'_

He never did take people for dinner. That just wasn't his style. Give him a killer alien race any day. His hands twisted in his lap as she pondered on the thought. His hearts began to race as her eyes lit up and her hands rested on his knees.

_'That little restaurant on Sunday. With the multicoloured space animals dancing outside!'_

He rolled his eyes with a small smile. Of course she'd want to go back there. He sighed heavily with a quick _'Alright then. Sunday it is.'_ not quite expecting her to kiss him.

He tensed, his hearts pausing momentarily in his chest. If she'd given him more warning he wouldn't have been caught so off guard and probably would have responded. She giggled against his lips and he flushed darker, a rather flustered smile appearing on his lips as she kissed him again, hands still resting on his knees.


End file.
